The Cursing Camera
|-|1973 version= The Cursing Camera (のろいのカメラ Noroi no Kamera) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Nobita is disgusted because Suneo made fun of him again. Doraemon wants to discipline Suneo with a Voodoo Camera. He took it. When you take a photograph, a doll comes out instead of a picture. A horrible camera whose doll also acts on the person. Although Doraemon was trying to take Suneo's doll, he abandoned as it was "too cruel". "I will not use such a horrible tool, I will throw away the camera in the trash can and leave". Not knowing that, Nobita picked up the camera and tried taking three people: Doraemon, Dad, and Mom. He gave Shizuka-chan a doll that appeared. Shizuka thought that it wasn't cute so she gave it to Botako. She started to play the "Doctor" game. During the game, Botako wanted to cut Doraemon's doll's neck. The soonest as possible, Doraemon started to suffer. To make things worse, Suneo passed by, "I will make it cremate at once", he said and he put a doll figure on fire. Suneo who saw Doraemon that fell down due to the heat saw the secret of the doll and playfully played with it. Doraemon, saved by Nobita, makes a doll of Suneo and Botako and enters revenge. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Suneo Honekawa *Botako *Shizuka Minamoto *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Jamako *Debuko Gadgets used *Voodoo Camera Gallery Script Trivia *To the date, there is no footage of this episode online. **Possibly, this episode footage were possibly lost. *This episode was originally the fourteenth. It was later changed to the eleventh. Also its name was Cursing Camera Strategy (のろいカメラ作戦 Noroi Kamera Sakusen). *An auction of the script of this episode can be found in Mandarake Auction. It contains in the product preview two screenshots of it. |-|1979 anime= The Cursing Camera is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Nobita finds a camera in Doraemon's pocket and starts taking pictures of peopla with it, when Doraemon tells him that the camera is a cursing camera. Everytime a picture is taken of a person a doll of the person will come out and whatever harm befalls the doll, will also happen to the person. Nobita and Doraemon panic and try to get rid of the dolls before someone gets hurt. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Shizuka *Gian *Suneo *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Ganko Suwa *Jaiko Gouda Gadgets used *Cursing Camera Trivia Video Series Doraemon 2014 Cursing Camera Full English Sub |-|2005 anime= The Cursing Camera is an episode from the 2005 series. This episode is called The Puppet Master's Camera in the U.S. English version/dub. Plot Doraemon takes out a evil gadget called "The Puppet Master's Camera" and takes a picture of Big G and Sneech. But Noby took the camera and took a picture of Doraemon and his parents, and the camera makes a lighting storm and the voodoo dolls and gives them away to Sue and Gabby. And now panic issues of Doraemon and Noby's Parents being tortured by Gabby playing with the dolls. Now it's Noby and Doraemon's chance to get the dolls back. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Shizuka *Gian *Suneo *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Ganko Suwa *Ganko's mother Gadgets used *Cursing Camera Trivia * Prior to being translated into English for the second season of the Doraemon U.S. English dub, Big G says "A wild Doraemon appeared!" This references the famous phrase in Pokemon games. *In the American dub version, Gian and Suneo get drenched in pouring water instead of having their pants wet. Video Category:1973 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon